Malos habitos
by Alfonseca-JR
Summary: Aunque a pesar de que todo marchaba bien aún había pequeños malos hábitos que arreglar. Seguían peleándose por cosas absurdas, él seguía fumando y sobreprotegiendo al otro llegando a ser asfixiante en ocasiones, su pareja seguía con sus ocasionales lapsus emocionales insoportables y aún era un desastre para equilibrar las labores domésticas y su trabajo.


**Malos hábitos**

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Historia de género yaoi (relación chico-chico), si no te gusta no lo leas, en mí no quedo el que no supieras C:

 **Descargo de responsabilidad**. Sekaiichi Hatsukoi ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia fue hecha sin fines lucrativos pero si de distracción para las personas que la lean y para mí misma. Ignoro si hay una historia parecida en la extensa cantidad de relatos con la que cuenta Fanfiction. La imagen de portada tampoco es mia y fue sacada de Zerochan.

* * *

 **Summary:**

 _Aunque a pesar de que todo marchaba bien aún había pequeños malos hábitos que arreglar. Seguían peleándose por cosas absurdas, él seguía fumando y sobreprotegiendo al otro llegando a ser asfixiante en ocasiones, su pareja seguía con sus ocasionales lapsus emocionales insoportables y aún era un desastre para equilibrar las labores domésticas y su trabajo. Pero ya saben lo que dicen: "Roma no se construyó en un día"._

* * *

El amor. Ese bonito sentimiento que te hace estúpido y a la vez tan feliz. Sentimiento que implica respeto, tolerancia, paciencia, complicidad, entre otros. Aunque no todo sea siempre color de rosa, amar a alguien es algo extraordinario y gratificante, más aun si se es correspondido.

Y Takano Masamune lo sabe muy bien.

El editor conoce mejor que nadie ambas caras de la moneda, de hecho es alguien que ha pasado mucho tiempo en el lado gris que en el de color pero actualmente podría decir que valió la pena esperar y perseverar.

Tener al castaño de los ojos verdes como su pareja era extraordinario, era lo que siempre había querido. No fue nada fácil lograrlo y admite que le hubiera gustado una confesión con más –muchísimo más- tacto pero aun así haberla escuchado directamente de él lo hacía sentir como el hombre más dichoso del mundo.

Con casi siete meses de relación algunas cosas ya habían cambiado. Por ejemplo, ahora dormían juntos todos los días sin excepción –tampoco es como si nunca lo hubieran hecho pero ahora su pareja ya no podía poner una excusa para no hacerlo- sin importar de quién fuera el departamento, eso era un gran avance teniendo en cuenta que el menor tenia tendencias a sufrir conflictos emocionales todo el tiempo. Aun no vivían juntos pero ese era un plan un poco más a futuro.

La convivencia entre ambos se hiso más amena, dejando esa incomodidad que se manifestaba cuando querían hablar de algo que no fuera el trabajo, así como también había un avance de Ritsu en ser un poco más abierto con él en varios sentidos.

El tema del sexo seguía siendo el mismo, eran de esas pocas cosas que no habían sufrido cambios por el momento. El de ojos ámbar sabía que debía darle tiempo al tiempo para que todo se acomodara correctamente.

Aunque a pesar de que todo en su mayoría marchaba bien aún había pequeños malos hábitos que arreglar. Seguían peleándose por cosas absurdas, él seguía fumando y sobreprotegiendo al otro llegando a ser asfixiante en ocasiones, su pareja seguía con sus ocasionales lapsus emocionales insoportables y aún era un desastre para equilibrar las labores domésticas y su trabajo. Pero ya saben lo que dicen: "Roma no se construyó en un día".

Hoy, tras un agotador y largo día en la editorial, llegaron cada quien a su apartamento medio muertos–maldiciendo el fin del ciclo- y tras darse una rápida ducha antes ir a dormir a tu casa, te encontrabas mirando al castaño – porque había llegado cinco minutos antes de que tu terminaras- que ya estaba dormido y enrollado completamente en la gruesa colcha, la cual se supone que debían compartir.

-Onodera- lo sacudiste con algo de fuerza para despertarlo- tienes toda la maldita colcha, ¡no jodas!- le gritaste a un adormilado y enojado Ritsu que habló sin voltear a verte.

-¡Tengo frio, puedes agarrar otra!- se aferró más a la cobija- ¡Déjame dormir maldición!

Es ahí cuando una pequeña pelea absurda inicio, todo porque él ya estaba muy cómodo enrollado en una colcha que no quería compartir quería y tú por su actitud. Hubo unos minutos donde intercambiaron gritos hasta que tomaste conciencia de que es muy probable que estuvieran molestando a los vecinos y mejor te callaste.

Dentro de todo tu cansancio sacaste la fuerza necesaria para desenrollarlo de la colcha, deslizarte rápidamente por debajo de ella y tomarlo de sus muñecas ante sus inentendibles balbuceos-reclamos, posicionándote por encima del menor.

-¡Pues si tienes tanto frío yo te daré calor!- le gritaste un poco molesto aún, provocando que los colores subieran a la cara del castaño inmediatamente, su respiración de volvió rápida y los ojos verdes temblorosos ya estaban clavados en los tuyos.

Sip, porque lo único bueno de su mal hábito pelear por cosas estúpidas y absurdas, siempre venia una placentera reconciliación

* * *

 **Notas de la autora.**

Al fin volví a hacer un fic!, lamento la ausencia pero la verdad es que no me llegaba nada de inspiración D: .

Esto lo hice en menos de 30 minutos – es la primera vez que hago algo tan rápido- y la verdad es que no quedo como yo me esperaba pero no podía dejar pasar la pequeña ola de inspiración, no sé, me estaba durmiendo mientras lo hacía pero no quería dejar de escribir hasta terminar xD.

Espero les haya agradado, si les gusto la historia les invito a dejarme un review, así me ayudarías a inspirarme y saber cómo te pareció, si no te gusto te invito de igual manera a que me dejes una crítica constructiva, eso me ayuda a mejorar :3.

 **¡Hasta la próxima lectura!**


End file.
